


Super Lovely Space Bunny plus The Hot Windy Ninja

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Cosplay, Lot of fluff, M/M, Smut, jinshiki, krishiki, laguweisz, sexy games, weiszguna
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Una mattina apparentemente noiosa viene movimentata da un costume da coniglietta sexy.E le terme vengono occupate da una nuova coppia nell'equipaggio dell'Edens.-Oh, quindi sono questi i tuoi gusti.- disse Laguna rimirandosi allo specchio e arricciando in un sorriso malizioso le labbra pittate di blu-Le conigliette sexy sono sexy, no?- replicò l'altro, che sulla questione era molto serio. Quando fece per occuparsi del proprio costume Laguna lo disarmò del telefono.-Eh, no, caro mio. Sarò io a pensare a te.-Lo disse con un tono così sensuale e malefico che Weisz si sentì preoccupato ed elettrizzato al tempo stesso.Dopo qualche secondo di attento studio da parte dell'altro, la scelta fu fatta e i vestiti di Weisz mutarono......Il Nuovo Sommo Re Demone si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno eccetto sé e il compagno. [...]Avevano legato quasi subito, perché il moro aveva più familiarità con le macchine che con gli umani. Per lui era stato una sorta di colpo di fulmine quel giorno...Che poi lui fosse un ninja era la ciliegina.
Relationships: Jinn/Shiki Granbell, Kris Rutherford/Shiki Granbell, Laguna/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Jinn, weisz steiner/Laguna
Kudos: 1





	Super Lovely Space Bunny plus The Hot Windy Ninja

**_Super Lovely Space Bunny plus The Hot Windy Ninja_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
-Che sta succedendo qui?-  
Laguna era entrato in cucina ancora assonnato. Aveva dormito parecchio quella notte e si era dovuto letteralmente buttare dal letto per presentarsi a colazione. Solo non si aspettava di trovarsi ad una convention di ragazze coniglio. E ragazzi... Sia Weisz che Shiki che Happy portavano cerchietti con le orecchie e code battufolose. Le ragazze, avevano anche i costumi di diversi colori di un vecchio anime.  
-Buongiorno, Laguna!- esclamò Shiki, divertito -Rebecca sta facendo un video e noi ci siamo calati nell'atmosfera!-   
-Sembrava divertente.- ammise Homura rimirandosi, anche se con un po' d'imbarazzo. Sister, invece, sedeva stravaccata in maniera assolutamente rozza. E sembrava più una dominatrice che un'eroina della giustizia. Mentre tutti chiacchieravano e scherzavano, Rebecca ed Happy erano immersi in uno dei loro video per l'Ao Neko Channel.  
-Sono Super Lovely Space Bunny!- esclamò, per l'appunto, la ragazza gesticolando davanti ad una delle vetrate che davano sullo spazio -E sono qui per castigarti, in nome della Luna!-  
-Sta facendo un video in collaborazione con un certo Nino, uno piuttosto famoso.- spiegò Weisz.  
-Ah, capisco... - ricordava di un tizio con quel nome al seguito di Madame Kurenai. Il biondo gli mise sotto il naso un set di orecchie e coda. Laguna assottigliò lo sguardo. -No.-  
-Aaaah, andiamo! Sei l'unico senza!-  
-Ah, sì, non mi sembra che-  
S'interruppe.  
Stava per dire che neanche Jinn o Kleene sicuramente avevano indosso quella roba, quando li vide rientrare in cucina. Lui con le orecchie e la coda, lei con quelle ed un completino verde chiaro.   
Weisz lo fissò con uno sguardo furbetto.  
-E va bene!- esclamò arrendendosi. Non era ancora bene abituato a quel genere di cose, ma... non è che gli creava problemi. Era un po' imbarazzante, ma sulla Belial Gore non esistevano divertimenti, non reali almeno. Tutto ruotava intorno a debiti e denaro. Si versò il caffè con un sorriso sereno. Le cose erano davvero cambiate, finalmente.  
-Super Lovely Space Bunny!- urlò Shiki a sua volta.  
Certo che la noia era una brutta bestia...  
Erano in viaggio nello spazio aperto da una settimana e ne mancava ancora una prima di raggiungere il prossimo pianeta. Il tempo andava ammazzato, no? Ogni tanto, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, notava Weisz seduto ad uno dei tavolini sbirciare nella sua direzione. E più di una volta! All'ennesima, lo Spirito dell'Acqua gli sorrise e accavallò le gambe con un ampio e lento movimento. E dato che aveva i suoi strettissimi pantaloni in pelle, l'altro vide proprio ogni curva, ogni rigonfiamento, ogni istigante dettaglio.  
Immaginare il tutto senza indumenti gli fece sanguinare il naso.  
-Che succede?!- esclamò Shiki lanciandosi verso di lui.  
-Siamo sotto attacco!?- domandò Pino agitata.  
Sister se la rise divertita, così come Laguna.  
Beh, aveva trovato qualcosa da fare anche lui. Qualcosa di molto, molto, divertente.  
-Sei una carogna!- saltò su Weisz -Ti piace proprio prenderti gioco di me?!-  
-Sì.- ammise candidamente alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. Vedere la coda di cotone muoversi ipnoticamente al ritmo sinuoso del suo ancheggiare, quasi uccise definitivamente il povero Weisz.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua sulla porta gli scoccò un'occhiata molto eloquente.  
  
  
  
Weisz era così facile a quel tipo di provocazioni e, infatti, lo seguì quasi subito.  
Entrarono nella stanza di Laguna che erano praticamente già avvinghiati e in piena emergenza ossigeno. Il biondo gli strinse le natiche con forza, facendo cozzare i loro bacini. Poteva già sentirlo duro e pulsante sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni. Non che lui fosse messo meglio...  
-Se l'avessi saputo, mi sarei messo quelle orecchie stanotte.- gli sussurrò all'orecchio, per poi mordicchiarglielo.  
-Beh, puoi sempre rimediare.- replicò quello, mostrandogli il telefono e selezionando rapidamente qualcosa. In un soffio di eolo, lo Spirito dell'Acqua si trovò agghindato da coniglietta sexy. Oh, meglio, da Super Lovely Space Bunny, solo in versione più succinta.  
Il corpetto del costume era in pelle e questo era molto più sgambato rispetto a quello dell'eroina coniglio. La parte posteriore scompariva fra i suoi glutei sodi, sui quali era posata una soffice coda bianca. Anche i guanti erano neri e in pelle, decorati con una mezzaluna sul dorso. Ma il meglio, almeno a giudicare dal sangue dal naso di Weisz, erano le gambe, inguainate in un paio di collant appena più scuri della sua carnagione e con la cucitura centrale a segnare la sinuosità delle sue gambe.  
E non aveva tralasciato gli immancabili stiletti.  
Super Lovely Space Bunny aveva anche una gonnellino alla marinara, lui si era ritrovato con un accenno di esso e un fiocco a scacchi legato sulla coda, i cui nastri scendevano fin quasi ai suoi polpacci. Aveva completato il tutto con un paio di orecchie che sembravano vere, addirittura si muovevano intercettando i segnali elettrici del cervello, e un diadema di acquamarina.  
-Oh, quindi sono questi i tuoi gusti.- disse Laguna rimirandosi allo specchio e arricciando in un sorriso malizioso le labbra pittate di blu  
-Le conigliette sexy sono sexy, no?- replicò l'altro, che sulla questione era molto serio. Quando fece per occuparsi del proprio costume Laguna lo disarmò del telefono.  
-Eh, no, caro mio. Sarò io a pensare a te.-  
Lo disse con un tono così sensuale e malefico che Weisz si sentì preoccupato ed elettrizzato al tempo stesso.  
Dopo qualche secondo di attento studio da parte dell'altro, la scelta fu fatta e i vestiti di Weisz mutarono...  
-PERCHÉ' DIAVOLO MI HAI VESTITO DA CAROTA!?!!?-  
Laguna scoppiò a ridere.  
-Non ho resistito.- disse ricomponendosi e iniziò a selezionare seriamente i vestiti. Nel farlo, camminava intorno a Weisz con fare sensuale e provocatorio. Più che un'eroina spaziale sembrava un demone predatore. E lui, Weisz, si sentì molto, molto in pericolo.  
-E se tirassi fuori la mia tuta da Arsenal? Saremmo una bella coppia di eroi.-  
-Non te la caverai così a buon mercato.- replicò lo Spirito dell'Acqua e gli tolse le finte orecchie da coniglio che avevano miracolosamente resistito all'assalto di poco prima.  
-Tuxedo Space è un bel tipino, ma... - continuò -Io ho sempre preferito l'antagonista. Il re Beryllius.-  
E fu così che Weisz si ritrovò ad indossarne i sensuali e leggermente modificati panni. Degli attillatissimi pantaloni neri attraversati da rombi viola e decorazioni metalliche. Aveva anche spuntoni fissati sulle spalle e dei pesanti orecchini in pietra turchese, oltre che un pesante diadema. A completare il tutto, un lungo cappotto in pelle smanicato con una vaporosa pelliccia rossa ad ornargli il colletto  
-Questi sono i tuoi gusti?- fece il verso all'altro -Cattivo e selvaggio?-  
Laguna lo spinse contro il letto.  
-Cattivo sì, selvaggio... quanto?-  
Weisz gli afferrò i fianchi e portò lo Spirito dell'Acqua supino sotto di sé.  
-Prigione del fiore!- esclamò gesticolando -Fiore della prigionia che sboccia all'inferno!-  
Laguna fece per ribattere, ma l'altro lo zittì con un bacio e iniziò ad accarezzarlo. Seppur da sopra il costume esplorò ogni centimetro di quel corpo e le sue labbra gli baciarono il collo e le clavicole. Era quasi peccaminoso lasciarsi dietro i segni arrossati dei succhiotti su quella pelle chiara che sapeva di brezza marina, ma lo era anche non goderne. Così come lo era non assaporare quelle labbra e duellare con quella lingua. Baciare Laguna era impegnarlo in un duello e in una danza insieme. Una danza umida che gli mandava il corpo in fiamme. Separandosi appena da lui, decise di passare al secondo e distruttivo attacco:  
-Pleasure! S'innalzino al libero cielo le anime cand-  
Ma Super Lovely Space Bunny riuscì ad annullare l'attacco afferrando il punto debole del nemico.  
-Frantumazione! Distruzione dei sacri gioielli!-  
Weisz guaì, ricadendo di lato, inerme.  
Laguna troneggiava su di lui con un sorrisetto sadico.  
-Questo non vale!-  
-Amico, ti ho sempre detto di non parlare tanto.- replicò -E di non dare nomi strani a tecniche strane.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si chinò su di lui.  
-Altrimenti finirò per dovertelo insegnare.-  
Weisz si cercò di divincolarsi mentre Laguna prendeva possesso della sua bocca per danzare al suo ritmo. Ogni volta era la stessa storia. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua, così calmo e composto, mutava in una creatura impetuosa, quasi perfida. Si aggrappò a lui e gli artigliò la schiena, in sua completa balia.  
O quasi.  
-Anche tu... - sospirò -Abbassi la guardia piuttosto facilmente.-  
Sogghignò e strinse la coda del costume fra le dita.  
Laguna sentì una stilettata di piacere attraversargli le viscere e colpire direttamente la prostata. Gemette sonoramente a sua volta, per poi accasciarsi accanto a Weisz che si mise a sedere con evidente soddisfazione.  
-Oh, scusa... - replicò ghignando -Ma qui il cattivo sono io. Tecnica segreta, Fiamma della Colpa.-  
Gli strinse nuovamente la coda, che gli mandò una seconda, potente scarica di piacere. Laguna si contorse, gemendo e ansimando e strinse le lenzuola fra le dita.   
-Il vestito viene dalla Dress Factory, ma ho fatto io le orecchie e la coda.- disse continuando a giocare con l'accessorio.  
-Sei uno stronzetto, lo sai?-  
-Lo so, lo so.-  
L'altra mano premette contro i suoi glutei sodi e prese ad impastarli e a stuzzicarlo insinuandosi fra le natiche. Laguna gemette più forte quando Weisz prese a massaggiargli i testicoli oltre che la coda, facendolo tremare di piacere. Weisz si passò la lingua fra le labbra, pregustando il seguito.  
-E adesso che ho catturato l'eroina, cosa dovrei fare?-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si morse le labbra, con un leggero sogghigno e il volto arrossato.  
  
  


*

  
  
-Il signor Laguna e il signor Weisz hanno legato molto in questo periodo.- disse Pino.  
-Già!- esclamò Rebecca, felice e soddisfatta di com'era venuta la trasmissione, anche se non aveva capito dov'erano finiti i maschi ad un certo punto. Per festeggiare, lei e le ragazze avevano deciso di fare un bel bagno prima di pranzo. Quando passarono davanti alla camera di Laguna chiacchieravano troppo rumorosamente per sentire cosa accadeva all'interno, anche se alla piccola Luce dell'Edens parve di sentire un gemito.  
Rebecca arrossì e s'irrigidì: lo aveva sentito anche lei.  
-Ci sarà qualche problema?- si chiese la piccola androide.  
-No, credo che vada tutto apposto!- rise istericamente la bionda e afferratala schizzò via verso le terme.  
-Un giorno dovrà saperlo... - disse Witch, seria.  
-Io non ci tengo a rovinare la sua innocenza.- replicò Sister.  
D'un tratto, Rebecca tornò indietro più veloce di com'era scappata, chiudendo gli occhi di Pino.  
-Terme occupate!- esclamò.  
-Il signor Shiki e il signor Jinn stanno allenandosi nella lotta!- esclamò l'altra, che non capiva davvero il motivo di quell'agitazione. -Anche usavano una strana tecnica... -  
Sister quasi sputò un polmone e Kleene ridacchiò.  
-Tu lo sapevi!!- esclamò Rebecca.  
-Però non è che mi spiacerebbe ved... - Homura si chiuse la bocca appena in tempo, ma le altre avevano sentito la guardarono maliziose, ridendo.  
-Beh, perché no?- propose Sister.  
-Anche se è tuo fratello ti va bene?- chiese Hermit a Kleen.  
-Mica devo guardare lui!-  
-Cosa? Volete assistere all'allenamento?- domandò Pino -Signorina Rebecca, potrebbe lasciarmi andare?-  
L'intero gruppo si paralizzò, di fronte ad un bivio etico.  
Salvaguardare o meno la sua innocenza?  
Happy, che era con loro, si immolò per la causa. Anche perché a lui non interessava minimamente quello che stavano andando a vedere.  
-E se provassimo qualche vestito alla Dress Factory con degli avatar umani?-  
La piccola androide s'illuminò e, quando Rebecca la lasciò andare, guardò le amiche indecisa sul da farsi.  
-Perché non preparate una sfilata? La posteremo nel prossimo video!- propose la bionda.  
-Sì!- esclamarono i due e corsero via. Pino era felice e tutte la guardarono con tenerezza finché non svoltò l'angolo.  
-Perché mi sento comunque uno schifo?- domandò Rebecca, non contenta dell'inganno a scopo perverso.  
-Era per il suo bene.- rispose Sister, pratica -Ora andiamo!-  
  
  


*

  
  
Seduto sul mobile della specchiera, Laguna affondò il viso nel collo di Weisz. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Il chiacchiericcio femminile si era allontanato e poteva smettere di trattenersi. Non che Weisz si fosse fermato. Le sue dita avevano continuato a muoversi in lui ad un ritmo rapido e incessante, mentre con la mano sinistra continuava a masturbarlo. Aveva imparato così bene quali erano i suoi punti erogeni e i giochetti che amava... e questo perché era etero!!  
Forse andava semplicemente a sentimento, come quando usava il suo Ether Gear.  
-Uhm... no... - finse di protestare, appiattendosi contro lo specchio, con una mano a davanti alle labbra e lo sguardo innocente tanto finto quanto sensuale. L'altro continuò ad affondare in lui senza pietà godendo dei suoi sospiri, sempre più accelerati e carichi d'urgenza. Anche lui era ormai all'orlo, il basso ventre in fiamme.  
-Lascia che le sette stelle ti giudichino.- esclamò quindi slacciandosi i pantaloni e mostrandogli la sua erezione svettante ed arrossata. Laguna desiderò per un attimo interrompere il gioco per essere lui a farlo gemere come un dannato, ma Weisz era così sensuale con quell'aria da falso cattivo che ormai le sue dita non bastavano più.  
-Vuoi già usare il Gran Carro?- domandò ansimando con un sorrisetto sghembo.  
Beryllius indietreggiò, sorpreso.  
-Come hai scoperto il nome della mia tecnica?!-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua ansimò, tremante e insoddisfatto.  
-Tutti conoscono quel manga.-  
Posò le mani sul tavolo e si chinò, offrendogli la propria intimità.  
Lo voleva subito e non ammetteva repliche.  
Beryllius si portò dietro di lui e premette l'erezione fra le sue natiche.  
-Grand Chariot!-  
L'eroina lunare inarcò la schiena e gemette con più forza per l'intrusione. La mano dell'altro riprese a dargli piacere, così che i gemiti di dolore lasciarono presto il posto a uggiolii di piacere. I capezzoli dello Spirito dell'Acqua erano turgidi e doloranti e ad ogni affondo sfregavano contro il costume. Le gambe tremavano ad ogni scossa, ad ogni penetrazione e ogni volta che usciva da lui. Il rumore dei loro corpi che cozzavano era diventato più umido e forte e il ritmo era sempre più frenetico. Il loro ansimare aveva appannato parte dello specchio. Il biondo gemeva anche lui incontrollato, il cervello annegato dalla goduria, lo sguardo liquido, annebbiato dal piacere che quel corpo stretto e caldo gli dava. Da quella posizione, poteva entrare facilmente tutto in lui, ma avrebbe preferito che Laguna fosse voltato per bearsi del suo viso direttamente e non attraverso lo specchio. Non era la stessa cosa... con una mossa rapida, uscì da lui e voltò. Laguna fece per protestare, ma Weisz lo sollevò sedendolo sul tavolo ed entrando nuovamente in lui. Recuperò immediatamente il ritmo perduto, trivellandogli il basso ventre ad un ritmo forsennato e beandosi delle sue espressioni e del suo corpo che si contorceva. Sentì l'orgasmo coglierlo e si premette contro di lui, liberandosi, la mente annientata per un lungo, stupendo istante.  
Laguna si avvinghiò a lui e lo stinse contro di se con le gambe mentre l'orgasmo lo faceva tendere come una corda di violino.  
Sospirarono entrambi e per qualche minuto respirarono restando avvinghiati.  
Weisz ridacchiò ed uscì piano da lui. Laguna scese dal mobile. Ormai il costume era ridotto a un disastro. Le calze erano distrutte... un peccato, pensò il biondo, gli donavano da morire. L'altro lo afferrò per il braccio e lo costrinse a sedere a sua volta sul mobile.  
Aveva ancora parecchie energie in corpo, il che lo fece sentire leggermente in pericolo.  
-Asp... devo ancora riprender... -  
Laguna lo zittì con un dito, poi avvicinò le labbra pericolose alla sua erezione.  
-Oddio, il cerchio dello scettro lunare!-  
Il principe Beryllius cacciò un urletto esagerato.  
Laguna raccolse qualcosa da terra. Era uno scettro con una mezzaluna ed al centro di essa una sfera vibrante.  
-Oh, no, quello viene dopo.-  
Weisz trasalì.  
Avrebbe voluto opporsi, ma poi le labbra di Laguna si chiusero intorno alla sua erezione e lui non capì più nulla.  
Il signore delle tenebre fu così sconfitto.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Jinn si voltò, sospettoso.  
-Che c'è?- domandò Shiki, ansimando.  
-Non so... mi sento osservato... -  
Il Nuovo Sommo Re Demone si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno eccetto sé e il compagno. Tornò a concentrarsi su di lui, ma Jinn non era convinto: conosceva molto bene sua sorella e stava imparando a conoscere le altre ragazze. Specialmente Sister. Però, sentì le labbra di Shiki sul suo petto e le sue mani carezzargli il corpo e il piacere lo costrinse a ridedicarsi completamente a lui, a loro.  
Seppure per il 60% fosse un cyborg, sentiva il piacere in ogni centimetro del corpo e l'acqua delle terme edeniche era così piacevole da acuire quelle sensazioni. Anche sentire il corpo di Shiki strusciare contro il suo e il suo volto arrossato con gli occhi languidi gli mandava in tilt il cervello. Avevano legato quasi subito, perché il moro aveva più familiarità con le macchine che con gli umani. Per lui era stato una sorta di colpo di fulmine quel giorno...  
Che poi lui fosse un ninja era la ciliegina.  
Shiki lo baciò con foga e lui ricambiò. Era ancora inesperto... beh, lo era anche lui... ne sapeva qualcosa in più, ma l'amore era sempre stato secondario nella sua vita, non si era mai dedicato troppo a certe cose. Ma almeno si trovavano entrambi ad un livello simile. Il che permetteva loro di conoscersi e capirsi ad ogni rapporto, ad ogni scambio di effusioni. Shiki si sedete a cavalcioni su di lui e premette il sesso contro il suo. Jinn capì cosa voleva e sollevò due dita ricoperte di lubrificante.  
-Preparati.- disse. Sentì Shiki irrigidirsi e arrossire, prima di poggiarsi a lui e aprire le gambe il meglio che poté. Lo penetrò con una falange e iniziò a muoversi e prepararlo. Shiki rabbrividì di piacere stringendo la sua intimità per godere meglio. Jinn arrossì violentemente mentre il moro lo masturbava a sua volta.  
-Jinn... - fece con voce tremante -Fai quella cosa... -  
Annuì.  
-Skymech Ninjustu Attack: Passion Earthquake.-  
Le dita del cyborg iniziarono a vibrare e Shiki si strinse alle sue spalle saltando i piedi. Mugugnò in preda all'eccitazione per poi liberare la voce, gli occhi liquidi dal piacere. L'erezione ormai turgida davanti all'altro che la prese in bocca e iniziò a farlo godere anche davanti.  
-Jinn... - ansimò Shiki -Jinn... più forte... -  
Jinn obbedì e sentì l'altro tremare ed irrigidirsi fra le sue mani. Le sensazioni che Shiki gli dava erano stupende. E anche poco caste. Sentiva il proprio sesso lanciargli inequivocabili messaggi. Sentiva di non farcela proprio più, desiderava possederlo all'istante ma continuò a dare piacere all'altro finché non lo sentì quasi implorare.  
-Jinn... asp... sto per... -  
Adorava sentire Shiki prossimo all'orgasmo. Quelle sole parole quasi lo portavano a venire perché in quei momenti si sentiva desiderato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Lo liberò dalle sue dita e lo impalò sulla propria erezione e si mosse in lui con impeto ed urgenza. Shiki lo cavalcò con foga a sua volta mormorando fra i gemiti il suo nome. Nell'aria rovente, si sentivano solo i loro gemiti, l'acqua e lo schioccare dei loro corpi.  
-Shiki... - Jinn gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò con foga. Lo baciava sempre, prima che l'orgasmo lo travolgesse. Che li travolgesse.  
Ricaddero a sedere nella vasca totalmente sfatti ed appagati.  
Shiki sorrise, di un sorriso così bello, che Jinn andò quasi in corto circuito.  
  
  
All'ora di pranzo, quando tutti si radunarono in cucina di nuovo, Pino guardò ora i ragazzi, ora le ragazze.  
-Perché avete tutte dei tamponi nel naso?-  
-Niente!- esclamò Rebecca, imbarazzatissima. Anche Homura lo era, le altre molto meno.  
Weisz e Laguna si guardarono, poi guardarono Shiki e Jinn e tornarono a guardarsi complici.  
Un lampo di genio malefico li aveva appena illuminati su come affrontare la settimana di "noia".  
  



End file.
